


kiss and not tell!

by dopaminekeeper



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Haknyeon, Sex Work, Switching, endgame sunhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: "Welcome to Red Lips Adult Entertainment, this is Byeonggyul.  How can I take care of you tonight?"
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon & Everyone, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 214





	kiss and not tell!

**Author's Note:**

> i started this right about when the stealer's tricks teaser came out and haknyeon gave us his absolutely ICONIC ['play hard to get'](https://twitter.com/i/status/1305160028861595651) number. also i love hak and think he deserves more fic!!!!
> 
> specific warnings/kinks: mild petplay (juyeon), VERY mild daddy kink (sangyeon), pain/blood play (Q)
> 
> title from 'kiss and not tell' by la roux, which is delightfully queer and aesthetically on-brand for this fic

Haknyeon’s work phone rings just as he’s about to hop in the shower. He groans, scrambling for his headset and shoving it over his messed-up hair, cursing himself for forgetting that he signed up for this shift.

“Red Lips Adult Entertainment, this is Byeonggyul,” he recites, staring at a dent on the wall, letting his voice slip into that slightly lower, syrupy cadence. “How can I take care of you tonight?”

There’s a pause at the other end of the line — a new caller, then, and maybe a shy one. He lets them take their time before giving a little nudge.

“Don’t be scared, sweetheart, I don’t bite.” He smiles — he’s always liked the shy ones.

“Sorry, I, uh. I’m Sunwoo.” There’s some rustling on the other end. “Fuck, I’m not supposed to tell you my name, am I?”

“You can do whatever you want,” Haknyeon replies, giggling a little despite himself, “I won’t hold it against you.” He hums, faux-contemplative. “Is that what you want me to call you?”

“Um, yeah, that’s fine.”

“So, Sunwoo,” Haknyeon continues, tasting the name like he’s savoring it. It’s a cute name, he thinks. “Do you know what you’re after tonight?”  
  


👄👄👄  
  


"Red Lips Adult Entertainment, this is Byeon-"

"Hey, hi, before we start, do I have your consent to use this material for an art piece?"

Haknyeon almost chokes on his own spit.

"You're not allowed to record this," he says, finger hovering over the 'end call' button on his phone. "That's in our policy."

"No, no, no! I'm not recording! Or, well, I'm recording _me._ " There's a rustling on the other end of the line. "But not you, just me. Scout's honor."

"And this is for… art?" Haknyeon asks dubiously.

"Mmhm! For my thesis piece. Multimedia."

Haknyeon purses his lips. Honestly, it sounds pretty harmless, and who is he to get in the way of art? He clears his throat.

"So… do you want me to just -"

"Yeah, can you just, uh, start over? And do it just like normal."

"O...kay." He gathers himself with a breath, slipping easily into his patter. "Welcome to Red Lips Adult Entertainment, this is Byeonggyul. How can I take care of you tonight?"

“Well,” the caller says, dragging out the word, “I don’t know, tell me what you’re wearing?”

Haknyeon almost laughs. “Sure, as long as you tell me what to call you.”

“I’m Kevin.”

“Alright, Kevin.” Haknyeon looks down at himself and decides to be honest, for once. “I’m wearing gym shorts and a crop top, but just say the word and I can wear less.”

Kevin chuckles on the other end of the line.

“We’re matching,” he says, the tell-tale rustle of nylon athletic-wear coming through the speaker. “That’s kinda hot.”

“Yeah?” Haknyeon grasps onto that thread, chasing it down. “I bet you have nice legs… would you let me ride your thigh if I asked? Get our shorts all messy?”

Kevin swears quietly and Haknyeon smiles.

“Keep talking.”  
  


👄👄👄  
  


“Oh, I’m just walking home.”

“Sorry, you’re just…?”

“Walking home.” This new caller, Younghoon, gives a gentle little laugh on the other end of the line. “I feel better when I have company, and my friends are all busy.”

“So you called a sex chatline?” Haknyeon’s completely lost his grasp on his work-voice. “Are you sure you’ve got the right number?”

“Yeah!” Younghoon laughs again. “I don’t know, sometimes I’ll just… call people. Is that weird?”

Haknyeon can’t help but giggle. “A little! But I get it.” He sighs. “So, do you want me to, ah… do the whole routine?”

“I mean, if you want. I’m probably not going to be very sexy back at you,” Younghoon replies.

“That’s fine. Not everyone I get is a talker,” Haknyeon says. “Outside, though… that’s kind of sexy. Risky. How long until you get home?”

“Ten minutes.”

“Mm.” An idea coalesces in his head — he can work with ten minutes. “And how fast can you get there if I told you I was waiting for you?”

“If you… what?” Younghoon sounds perplexed — Haknyeon doesn’t know what he looks like, of course, but he can almost imagine the confused pout on his lips.

“I’ve been waiting in your bed for _hours,_ Younghoonie,” Haknyeon whines, grinning at the choked inhale it earns him. “I wanted to surprise you, but now you’ve made me wait so long, I might just have to take care of myself.”

Younghoon stutters something out, quiet and unintelligible. His footsteps get faster and Haknyeon stretches out on the bed, luxuriating.

“Are you going to make me wait much longer?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. “You know I’m not very patient.”

“Five minutes,” Younghoon says, breath coming heavy like he’s almost jogging. Haknyeon just laughs and settles in. He thinks he likes this guy.  
  


👄👄👄  
  


"Red Lips Adult Entertainment, this is Byeon —"

“Hey, it’s, uh, it’s Sunwoo.”

Haknyeon pauses his sudoku game, sitting up fully in his bed. Repeat callers are a rare treasure, and Sunwoo deserves his full attention.

“Hi, Sunwoo,” he says, situating himself against the pile of pillows at the head of his bed. “It’s nice to hear your voice again.”

“Yeah, it’s… yeah. You too.”

“How can I take care of you tonight?” It’s moments like these that Haknyeon wishes he had a phone cord to twirl around his finger.

“I don’t — aren’t you supposed to tell me?” There’s an audible pout in Sunwoo’s voice that makes Haknyeon want to coo out loud.

“Well, I _can,_ but it helps to know what turns you on.” He purses his lips. “I remember last time that you liked my mouth, didn’t you? You liked it when I put my mouth all over you?”

“Yeah,” Sunwoo replies, a little breathless, “yeah, I like that.”

“Go ahead and touch yourself, baby,” Haknyeon continues. The pet name slips out unintentionally, but it makes Sunwoo groan. Haknyeon lets out a little pleased hum of his own. “You like when I call you baby?”

“I think so. Yeah.” A pause, the faint sound of skin over skin. “Do it again.”

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”  
  


👄👄👄

  
It had honestly seemed like a routine call until —

"I'd bite you so hard I'd draw blood."

It's only a testament to Haknyeon's professional composure and a year of experience that he lets out a breathy moan instead of a rightfully warranted, _what the hell?_

"Please, Q," he whispers — the caller had refused to give him a real name, just a letter — and scrambles for how to spin this. "It _hurts."_

The guy on the other end laughs. He sounds a bit unhinged, if Haknyeon's blunt, but who is he to judge how people get off? It won't be the weirdest thing he's play-acted on the phone.

"I could hurt you so good, baby," Q continues — and at least he has a nice voice, Haknyeon muses, "you make me want to mark you all over."

"Please, please, do it," Haknyeon begs, getting into it now that he has a real throughline to grab onto, "mark me up, Q, I'll do anything, just make it hurt, make me bleed for you."

Sometimes his friends wonder why he does this job, and, yeah, it's mostly for the money — but it's also for moments like this when he can tell his words have hit a nerve, when he can hear the punched-out breath on the other end of the line. He likes the effect he has on people who will never really know him beyond an anonymous voice on the phone.

"Fuck," Q murmurs, breath stuttering audibly, "I'm going to ruin you."

"Please," Haknyeon whines, satisfied, “whatever you want."

  
👄👄👄

  
“Ah, fuck,” Sunwoo pants, and Haknyeon can hear laughter at the edge of his breath as he comes down.

“Feel good?” he teases with a pleased grin, stretching out on his bed. It’s their fourth call and Haknyeon likes to think that he knows how to push Sunwoo’s buttons by now.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Haknyeon laughs. “It’s my job, Sunwoo-yah.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” There’s the rustling sound of Sunwoo grabbing tissues from his bedside table.

“Anything you’d like to do different next time?” Haknyeon asks, though there’s no guarantee Sunwoo will call back.

“I think maybe…”

“Mm?” Haknyeon licks his dry lips, making a mental note to pick up more chapstick on his way to class tomorrow. “What is it, baby?”

“I think I might like it if you… like, if you don’t always give me what I want right away.” Sunwoo says it so quietly Haknyeon has to strain to hear him. “You know?”

_Huh._ Real desire warms the pit of Haknyeon’s stomach, tingling in his fingertips. He can’t help but smile.

“I do know,” he says. “Of course we can do that, baby.”

  
👄👄👄

  
“Anything in particular you want me to call you, Juyeon?” Haknyeon spins around in his desk chair idly, fingers tapping on the arms. “‘Baby,’ ‘sweetheart —’”

“Can you, um…” Juyeon stumbles, unsure, and it’s cute enough that Haknyeon can’t help but coo.

“Hey, nothing’s off limits. Well, except for what’s listed on my profile on the website, but I doubt that’s what you’re going for.” He _hopes_ this Juyeon guy isn’t looking to roleplay amputation, but voices can be deceiving.

“Can you call me kitten?” Juyeon’s voice cracks a tiny bit — it’s adorable. Haknyeon finds himself wondering if he’s as cute as his request suggests.

“Of course I can,” he replies, slipping easily into familiar patter now that he has a sense for where they’re headed. “My pretty kitten, is that it?”

Juyeon lets out a delightful little whimper. “Keep going, please.”

“My kitten is so needy, isn’t he,” Haknyeon simpers, dragging out the words, listening for stuttering breath on the other end. “And such a spoiled one, too, yeah?”

“Yeah, yes, I am.” Juyeon’s voice has gone thin and airy. “Please, just, I need something in me, anything…”

“Needy, just like I said.” Haknyeon smiles, letting his head fall back against his chair and his eyes fall shut. “Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll take care of you.”

  
👄👄👄

  
"I want you to sit on my face, baby."

This guy's got a nice voice, deep and measured, and Haknyeon finds himself with a pleasant little shiver down his spine.

"Okay, I can do that for you," Haknyeon purrs, wishing for the umpteenth time he had a phone cord to curl around his finger. He doesn't pitch his voice quite as low, suspecting this guy might like something a little more coy. "Everyone tells me I have a nice ass. You gonna be able to handle it?"

"I think I can handle you just fine." There's a rustle of fabric on the other end of the line. "Tell me, are you going to be a good boy for me?"

"Do you _want_ me to be good?" Haknyeon considers for a moment, then shrugs and goes for it. _"Daddy?"_

The caller laughs, husky and clearly affected.

"I think I like you, baby."

  
👄👄👄

  
“Byeonggyul, come on, I —”

“What is it, baby?” Haknyeon hums, staring up at his plain white ceiling. “You know what you have to do if you wanna come.”

Sunwoo groans in frustration. “But it’s… y’know…”

“Embarrassing?” Haknyeon laughs. “You asked for this, baby. You wanted to beg me to come and that’s exactly what you’re going to do, or I’m going to hang up and you won’t get to come at all.”

“No, fuck!” Sunwoo’s breath crackles heavy down the line. It sparks something hot and insistent in Haknyeon’s belly. “Please, _please,_ can I come? I need it so bad, please —”

“Good boy, go ahead.” Haknyeon smiles, finds himself unconsciously tracing over his own lips with the tip of his finger as he listens to Sunwoo come messily with a strangled groan. “You did so well for me, Sunwoo.”

When he hangs up the phone, Haknyeon finds himself half-hard and lingering over thoughts of what Sunwoo might look like on the other end of that line, pretty and panting for him. He shakes himself as he climbs into the shower — Sunwoo’s a client, not a lover, and the first rule of this business is not to get those two things confused.

He lets the spray of too-hot water wash those thoughts away.

  
👄👄👄

  
"Red Lips Adult Entertainment, this is Byeonggyul. How can I take care of you tonight?"

"Hey, how are you?" The voice on the other end is sweet, a little quiet. Haknyeon finds himself relaxing, just a bit, though he still has a job to do.

"Better now that you're here," he purrs. "What should I call you?"

"Jacob is fine."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," he says, "now, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping..." Jacob pauses, sighs a little. "Well, I was hoping you could tell me what _you_ like? I know that might be weird —"

"Hey, no, I can do that for you, if that's what you like. You're sweet for asking." Haknyeon's lips turn up in an unconscious little grin. "I like a boy who wants to take care of me."

"Oh," Jacob breathes, the sound _whooshing_ through the line in a burst of static, "I'd take care of you so well, baby."

Haknyeon wriggles further down into his blankets, getting comfortable against his pillows.

"You want to make me feel good, Jacob? How would you touch me?"

"However you want," Jacob murmurs, his sweet voice going a little lower, a little huskier, "I want to make you loud for me, get you worked up and desperate."

"I want that so much," Haknyeon groans, and it's only half-acting this time — it's been a while since anyone really asked him what _he_ wanted, and the thought of someone spoiling him in bed sounds lovely. "Want you to take care of me, Jacob, I'll be so, so good for you."

"I got you, baby, I'll take care of you."

  
👄👄👄

  
"So what are you wearing?"

Haknyeon rolls his eyes but obliges sweetly: "Depends on whether you want to undress me slowly or rip my clothes off, big boy."

There's faint giggling down the line, some rustling as if someone else is jostling his caller — Hyunjae, he said — for control of the cell phone.

"I, um," Hyunjae says, clearly holding back laughter, "the second one."

"And is your friend going to join in, or is it just going to be you tonight?" The words slip out of Haknyeon's mouth before he can suppress them, a little annoyance making itself known.

"Fuck, sorry about him," Hyunjae says, and to his credit he _does_ sound remorseful. "Really, keep going, I'm listening."

Haknyeon purses his lips. It wouldn't be the first time someone called on a drunken dare and it won't be the last. He takes a long inhale, letting it settle him back into his work voice.

"Alright, Hyunjae. You wanna rip off my clothes, go ahead and do it." Haknyeon taps his fingers on his bedspread. "I'll warn you though, I'm not _that_ easy. I hope you don't care too much about whatever you're wearing because I'm getting a little impatient being the only one naked here."

"Shit," Hyunjae mutters, "keep talking?" Haknyeon catches the sound of him standing, moving away from what must be his group of friends to a place that's a little quieter. It sends a frisson of smug satisfaction down Haknyeon's spine.

"I just think if you're going to go around calling up strange boys and ripping off their clothes without thinking about the consequences," he muses, "maybe someone should teach you a little bit of self-control."

"Oh my god," Hyunjae manages in a choked whisper. He seems like he's about to say something else when he's interrupted by another voice, distant and crackly over the line, demanding to know, _what's he saying, c'mon, Jae!_

Haknyeon laughs, knowing that he won't be getting much more out of Hyunjae this call.

"Hey, listen, call me back later when you're alone," he says. "Just give the operator my name, they'll send you to me."

"I— okay. Okay. Uh, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart." Haknyeon blows a kiss at his phone screen as the call ends.

  
👄👄👄

  
"You alright, baby?"

"Yeah," Sunwoo replies, breath still a little heavy. Normally, this is where Haknyeon would wrap it up, cut it off, but it sounds like Sunwoo has something more he needs to say.

By now, they're four months into this... Friday night routine, of sorts. It's the most constant thing in Haknyeon's life right now, though he doesn't like to think too much about the implications of that.

They linger in silence for another long moment before Sunwoo finally breaks it.

"Will you tell me your real name?"

Haknyeon freezes. For an awful second, he debates hanging up and breaking this off now, telling the operators to send Sunwoo to someone else, but then... that's not fair to either of them.

"Sunwoo," he murmurs, "you know why I can't do that."

"Come on, don't tell me this is still just _work_ to you." _Don't tell me_ I'm _just work to you._

Haknyeon rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands, frustration welling up in his throat. It makes him mean, makes him want to lash out if only so someone else will feel as terrible as he does.

"Of course it's _work,_ Sunwoo," he bites out with a dry little laugh. "You're paying me to have this conversation."

"I don't believe you," Sunwoo insists, but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than he is Haknyeon. "It doesn't matter if I'm paying you or not! You're so —"

"I'm whatever you want me to be, baby." And oh, Haknyeon should stop now before he breaks something he can't repair, but he can't regain control over his stupid mouth. "You want me to be nice, I'll be nice, Sunwoo-yah, but don't think this is something it's not."

The line goes dead before Haknyeon can say anything else — whether that's a blessing or not is unclear.

When he gets in the shower that night, the hot water just makes him feel numb.

  
👄👄👄

  
"So what are you looking for tonight?" Haknyeon asks, trying desperately to keep the boredom out of his voice. There's no response on the other end of the line and Haknyeon rolls his eyes — he has better things to do than sit here in silence. "Do you want—"

"I think I like guys," the other blurts out, and it takes Haknyeon so entirely by surprise that he can't suppress his snort.

"Oh...kay? I would hope so, if you called me."

"No, I just— fuck, this was so stupid." Haknyeon realizes all at once that the voice on the other end sounds _young,_ at least his age or even younger. Not his usual clientele of hyper-masc dudes who liked to get off on their own repressed straight-boy fantasies — this guy sounds genuinely nervous and unsure.

"No, no, hold on," Haknyeon says, sitting up, "you're not stupid, I promise. Tell me your name, at least?"

"Eric."

"Okay, hi Eric. I'm sorry, I'm being a terrible host here. Can we start over?" He smiles when Eric laughs a little over the crackle of the line. He sounds cute.

"Sure. It's just, you know, this is my first time doing anything like this." He has a slight lisp that comes out endearingly at the ends of his words.

"Your first time calling a chatline, or your first time with a guy?" Haknyeon thinks he knows the answer before Eric can say it.

"Both," Eric confirms, voice small. "I'm sorry, you're probably —"

"Hey, it's fine." Haknyeon hopes Eric can hear his smile, even if he can't see it. "If this is how you figure it out, who am I to tell you you're wrong? I mean, I think I'm pretty sexy."

That earns him another laugh, a little stronger this time.

"Thanks, Byeonggyul," Eric says, and Haknyeon jolts at the sudden reminder that he's on the clock. Doing his job.

"So, with that out of the way," he says, sliding his voice lower, closer to what he thinks Eric might have expected, "can you tell me what you've thought about, with other guys?" He notes the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, though Eric remains silent.

"Uh..."

"Come on," Haknyeon goads, "I know you've got fantasies, right? Tell me what you think about so I can take care of you."

"Okay.” Eric takes a deep, audible breath. "Okay. Well..."

  
👄👄👄

  
Sunwoo doesn’t call the next Friday. It gets Haknyeon unbearably nervous, pacing around his room and making rookie mistakes during his other calls. He hates this feeling — the emptiness in his chest, the anticipation every time the line rings.

  
👄👄👄

  
"Red Lips Adult Entertainment, this is Byeonggyul. How can I —”

“I want to ride you.”

“Woah, hey, can I get your name, sweetheart?” Haknyeon sits up at the urgency in the caller’s tone.

“Chanhee, and _don’t_ call me sweetheart.”

“No problem, Chanhee,” Haknyeon continues, low and soothing, “I’m just here to make you feel good, okay?”

“I _know_ you are, I just told you what I want —” Chanhee cuts himself off with a groan of frustration, voice thick.

“To ride me, yeah. ‘Course we can do that.” Haknyeon runs a hand through his hair, still a little off-kilter but finding his footing. “Sounds like you like to be in charge, Chanhee. Would you push me down and make me wait until I’m begging for you?”

“Fuck, yes I would,” Chanhee hisses, and it’s weirdly _angry._ “You wouldn’t know what hit you, and maybe you’d finally _listen to me!”_

Okay, definitely angry and almost-definitely starting to cry.

“Hey, hold on for a second —”

_“What.”_

“I don’t want to overstep, but you seem… kind of upset?” Haknyeon worries at his bottom lip. “We can go back to what we were doing, but if you want to talk about it…”

That’s about when Chanhee starts sobbing and ranting and cursing his on-again-off-again boyfriend, and he doesn’t stop until Haknyeon’s shift is over and he literally _has_ to sign off or he’ll get in trouble with the agency.

Before he goes, Chanhee tells him he might have potential as a therapist, if sex work doesn’t pan out in the long term. Haknyeon laughs and thanks him for the input.

He goes to bed and he realizes that it’s the second Friday night without a call from Sunwoo. The empty ache in his chest throbs before settling back down into a dull pang.

  
👄👄👄

  
It's not that he _meant_ to try a new coffee shop this morning — he likes the one conveniently situated halfway between his apartment and the criminology building where he has most of his classes. Today, though, his professor wants them to attend a sociology lecture in the complete opposite direction and he's running late enough that he can't double back.

He hates nothing more than deciphering a new menu — they're always handwritten with too-small letters and quirky names that never tell him what the drinks actually _are._ He's too deep in his thought-spiral about how all coffee shops should be required by law to standardize their drink names to look at his barista until said barista opens his mouth and —

_Oh. That voice sounds familiar._

Haknyeon doesn't know how he manages to stutter out his order, because all he can do is stare at the little nametag that reads _Sunwoo_ and put it together with the prettiest face he's ever seen and the voice that's been haunting him ever since the Friday night calls stopped.

"You okay, sir?" Sunwoo asks, brow furrowed, and Haknyeon has to shake himself.

"Yeah, fine," he replies. "Thanks."

Sunwoo gives him a dubious look, but goes about starting on his latte. God, fuck, he's so _pretty._

Haknyeon goes to stand near the creamers and sugar, foot tapping and anxiety swirling — does he say something? He doesn't want to be a creep while Sunwoo's at work, but he can't just _leave,_ not now that he's found him.

"Vanilla latte for Haknyeon?" The sound of Sunwoo saying his name — his _real name_ — sends Haknyeon into motion. He digs around in his bag for a pen and grabs a napkin, scribbling frantically as Sunwoo calls out another order, then another.

"Thanks," he says, finally, approaching the counter and grabbing his steaming cup. "Hey, uh, Sunwoo?"

"Yeah?" Sunwoo's brow furrows, likely not used to customers addressing him by name.

"Here." Haknyeon shoves the folded napkin towards him and books it out of the coffee shop, the prickle of Sunwoo's eyes on his back following him down the block.

He barely makes it to the lecture on time, and as soon as he does, he feels his phone vibrate once, twice, three times. A slow grin spreads across his face that not even a boring sociology talk can suppress.

_sunwoo —_

_text me if you want to talk - not work this time_

_— byeonggyul/haknyeon xoxo_ _  
_ _xxx-xxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos sustain me!!!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
